


Merry/Pippin Line Art

by EarthCallingAlice



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Fanart, Fluff, Kissing, Line Art, M/M, No Sex, Oral Sex, Pencil, Slash, Suggestive Themes, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: Just some Merry/Pippin line art. Ratings may vary.Now with more mature rated art! - chapters 3, 5 and 7 are rated R, Chapters 1, 2, 4, 6 and 8 are rated PG/PG-13ish, though. I'll update this as I upload more art.
Relationships: Merry Brandybuck/Pippin Took
Kudos: 13





	1. Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Merry and Pip having a moment. Done in pencil.

  
[ ](https://imgur.com/lH2TRnP)


	2. Take Comfort Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry and Pippin taking comfort in each other. There is nothing safer than in eachother's embrace I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More old art reworked. Done in regular pencil.

<[](https://imgur.com/XmxRFTr)


	3. Melt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry and Pippin. Merry making Pip melt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some tweaked Merry/Pippin pencil drawing I did years ago.

  
[ ](https://imgur.com/VZfZvo0)


	4. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry and Pippin haven't seen each other since Yule and have become quite desperate. They are very in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place not long before the Quest.

[ ](https://imgur.com/FORGfRp)


	5. Waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry and Pippin in Rivendell feeling adventurous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Merry and Pippin in pencil. I wanted to add something more uh, risque, once again. Actually, more than risque.

  
[ ](https://imgur.com/ptXUL1Z)   



	6. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry and pippin talking into the night (clearly smitten).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a redrawn version of a pretty old pic of mine. Drawn in regular pencil. I don't know how much of these I'll color (or any of my line-art actually). I really want to do straight up computer colors with some. I've never done that with my hobbit art before. I like to switch things up when it comes to the media I use in my art. I just have way too many markers and pencils left to not to as well.

  
[ ](https://imgur.com/r4zouXm)   



	7. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The difference is what counts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pic M&P go with curtains just to be different or odd. Hobbits have shutters if I remember correctly. But as some people (mostly unicorns - I actually mean this seriously) like to do - have fun trying new things out in other ways, new curtains leads to... y'know.

  
[ ](https://imgur.com/S3OSqfW)   



	8. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippin comes home to their house in Crickhollow. He most likely went back to the Smial's to deal with business with his father Paladin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Merry is happy to see him but you've got to wonder if these boys don't feel extra affectionate after a journey to see your parents, not knowing if lack of acceptance may make the final call. Hopefully their parents came around. My happy place likes to think so. Done in regular pencil.

[ ](https://imgur.com/YtH53ID)


End file.
